


Pinned

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Febuwhump [27]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, How Do I Tag, Non-Sexual, Rated T for language, Struggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Leon comes to Percival's room with an unusual request; he wants to be pinned against the wall (non-sexually) to be able to work out some frustrations.
Relationships: Leon & Percival (Merlin)
Series: Febuwhump [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134998
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Pinned

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by LiGi

There was a knock on Percival’s door, which he thought was a little odd because Gwaine, Elyan, and Lancelot never knocked, they just barged in, and he didn’t know who else would come to his room. Maybe they’d just learned some manners, though that seemed unlikely. Questioning who it might be, he stood up to go open the door.

Leon stood outside. He looked both annoyed, as was one of his typical expressions, and also… nervous?

“May I come in?” the First Knight asked, and Percival stepped to the side to let him step into the room. He was stunned silent; it wasn’t that he and Leon weren’t friends, they were, but not the kind of friends that showed up to each other’s rooms unannounced. Fortunately, the noble didn’t leave him hanging about why he was there. “I have a favor to ask.”

“Alright,” Percival agreed. “Sure. What can I do for you?” He tried to sound enthusiastic; all of his friends, it seemed, had a hard time asking for help when they needed it, and so he should try to encourage them when they actually did speak up about it.

“It’s a little strange,” Leon warned, suddenly looking more nervous.

“I guarantee you that whatever it is, Gwaine has asked for something stranger.”

That did manage to get the First Knight to smile, though it was brief before the obvious anxiety returned. It seemed to have given him the courage he needed to ask though. “Could you… could you pin me against the wall?”

Percival scowled in confusion. He hadn’t thought Leon swung that way, and he definitely hadn’t thought that he was into him. Maybe it wasn’t like that, but he didn’t know how else to interpret the statement. Unfortunately, the other man mistook his confusion for disgust.

“Shit, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have asked, I knew it might make you uncomfortable-” he started to ramble, already moving towards the door.

“Why don’t you explain it a little more before I give my answer,” Percival suggested, effectively halting him. “I don’t quite understand what you’re asking for here.”

Leon stopped moving and blew out a breath. “It’s nothing… weird, I guess. When Prince Arthur was younger, in his rebellious teenage phase, he had a lot of pent-up anger. At the King, mostly. And he wasn’t very good at handling it. So sometimes, when it looked like he was going to blow up at the king or Morgana and get himself hurt or punished, I’d… well, I’d grab his arms and pin him against the wall. I was stronger than him then. He’d tried to fight me for a few minutes, and scream and shout, and when he was done, he was calmer, and some of the anger was gone.”

“And you want me to do this to you?” Percival asked. Leon nodded. “Yeah, I can do that. Now?”

“Yes please, if that’s alright with you,” he agreed. The First Knight stepped back towards one of the strong stone walls in the room, and Percival stepped forward, grabbing his wrists carefully but not gently and pinning them to the wall on either side of his head. The reaction was instantaneous. His docile and apologetic demeanor from earlier was gone, replaced by anger. Leon thrashed and fought, trying to move his arms and shove himself off the wall and out of Percival’s hold on him.

“Shit,” he growled as he found the grip secure. Leon might’ve been the second tallest of the knights, and quite strong, but he wasn’t a match for Percival’s strength. “Shit, fuck, goddamn it,” he swore as he struggled. Percy had never heard him curse before today, and now this? He’d known that all soldiers had a dark, furious side of them, ready to come out at a moment’s notice, but somehow he hadn’t expected this from the mild-mannered First Knight. “Fuck you.”

“You told me you wanted this,” he replied in an even tone, though he was ready to let go if he thought his friend was genuinely distressed. Leon groaned in admission of that and tossed his head back against the wall. He alternated periods of struggling and apparent calm, just long enough for Percival to think maybe he was done before he surged and tried to get free again. He had to step in a little closer to use his body to help pin Leon to the wall, instead of just his arms. In the next calm period, the smaller knight let his head drop forwards onto his shoulder, and after a second, Percival felt wetness on his shirt. Was he… crying?

“I wish I never gave you a chance to do this to me,” he mumbled.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No! No, I need this, I know I need this, I just… I don’t like breaking down like this in front of people.”

“I’m not judging you, I promise,” Percival assured him. “You can let go if you need to.” He could still feel the tension thrumming through Leon’s body. Despite having already shown more emotion and desperation than Percy had almost ever seen from him, it was clear he was still holding back. 

Leon screamed as he fought this time, and it was a good thing that the castle walls were so thick, because he was loud. He struggled against Percival’s weight for what felt like ages, long enough that the big knight could start to feel himself getting tired and worried about how much longer he could hold him for, until his shouts petered out into sobs and his head dropped forward against the taller man’s chest. He was done. Percy slowly let go of his wrists, and pulled him forward into a hug instead, holding him close against himself instead of pinned against the wall.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” he reassured him. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“It’s just…” Leon got out, his voice choked with emotion but determined nonetheless.    
“Gods, some of the things Arthur does frustrate me so much…” Percival let him rant for the next hour, letting him go at some points so he could pace around the room, and holding him close at others when long-buried emotions rose to the surface. When he was finally done, the big knight dried his eyes with his sleeve like a mother would do with her son, and they went to go get something to eat and drink. So often, Leon was the one who took on the role of the mom friend within the knights; it was only fair that sometimes, one of the others took care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you think


End file.
